Home
by Ari Linsar - Arigata
Summary: Segundo fic acerca de Vierna. Es una suposición de lo que pasó con ella finalmente, y de sus verdaderos motivos para hacer lo que hizo durante "El Legado". Dejad algún review, aunque solo sea para decirme que estoy como una cabra XD


**Arigata says:**  
-Forgotten Realms y todos los personajes y lugares relacionados (c) Wizards of the Coast, Vierna, Zak y Drizzt Do'Urden son también (c) de R. A. Salvatore  
-Esto es un fan-fiction hecho por una fan y sin ánimo de lucro  
-CatChat: Otro más! estoy intentanco seguir un cierto orden lógico al subir las cosas, aunque en realidad no me está saliendo muy bien, antes de los de Vierna tendría que haber subido otros dos que son cronológicamente anteriores, pero bueno, diremos que sigo una pauta aleatoria, o algo similar... XD  
Espero que al menos le guste a alguien, y sí, de entre las chicas de la saga, Vierna es mi preferida (si no contamos a Guen, entonces tendría difícil elegir XD)  
-Nya, feliz lectura!!

-No lo intentes! -gritó Drizzt cuando la mano de Vierna volvió a moverse hacia la maza

Vierna cerró los dedos sobre la empuñadura. Centella se hundió en su pecho, le atravesó en corazón y la punta ensangrentada asomó por la espalda.

Drizzt se arrimó a su hermana y, abrazándola con fuerza, la sostuvo cuando las piernas le fallaron.

Se miraron el uno al otro, sin pestañear, mientras Vierna caía poco a poco al suelo. La rabia y la obsesión desaparecieron, reemplazadas por una expresión de serenidad casi desconocida en el rostro de la drow.

-Lo siento -dijo Drizzt, casi en un susurro

Vierna sacudió la cabeza, rechazando cualquier disculpa. A Drizzt le pareció que la parte oculta de su hermana que pertenecía a la hija de Zaknafein Do'Urden aprobaba este final.

Entonces los ojos de Vierna se cerraron para siempre.

fragmento de The Legacy, by R.A. Salvatore

  


** Home **

  
El lugar en el que estaba no parecía nada en concreto. No había luz, pero podía verse a si misma, o eso creía. Por eso, aquella negrura no podía ser oscuridad.

Vierna parpadeó, observándose detenidamente. Hacía un momento había mirado a su hermano a los ojos, despidiéndose de él sin esperar que le disculpara por lo que había hecho. Porque no lo merecía, en realidad. Porque de nuevo sus manos estaban manchadas, por última vez ya, con sangre, y sin embargo ahora era peor.  
Había hecho sufrir a su hermano.

Una mueca de culpa atravesó su cara mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Sabía lo que venía ahora, lo sabía y lo aceptaba. No tenía miedo, o mejor dicho, estaba aterrorizada, pero no lo iba a mostrar.

-Estoy lista, Lloth -pronunció en voz alta -Ven a recogerme y terminemos cuanto antes!!

Entonces la figura de otra drow apareció frente a ella. Era alta, de facciones finas y complexión delgada. Vestía un traje negro con finos bordados de telarañas, que dejaba entrever buena parte de lo que había debajo, pero cubría estratégicamente los sitios más comprometidos.  
En su cara había una sonrisa de triunfo que no inspiraba naaada de confianza.

Vierna suspiró, cerrando los puños. No quería que toda su fuerza de voluntad se viniera abajo ahora. Aceptaría lo que viniera, y no pensaba rogar ni una sola vez a la diosa causante de todo su sufrimiento. Avanzó en su dirección dos pasos, hasta que una voz desconocida sonó tras ella.

-No tienes porqué ir allí -decía

La drow giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a la tercera persona en aquel espacio.  
Era una drow también, de cabellos largos y plateados y ojos azules. A diferencia de Lloth, vestía de un blanco impoluto.  
Era como una aparición celestial.

-Mi nombre es Eilistraee, y vengo a por ti, Vierna Do'Urden... vengo a llevarte a mi reino, donde nunca más tendrás que verte forzada a creer lo que no crees, y a matar antes de que te maten -siguió -porque sé que hay un gran bien en tu corazón que debe ser recompensado. La culpa de todo lo malvado que has hecho, la tiene Lloth, tú ya has sufrido bastante en esta vida...

Vierna la contempló largo rato, y luego giró la vista a Lloth. La expresión de aquella cara no había variado lo más mínimo, como si no se hubiera dado por aludida, como si tratara de negar las palabras con silencio.

"_Ve con la muchacha_" le dijo esa voz de su interior a la que ya había hecho caso otras veces "Sálvate, no dejes que te coja, no dejes que te haga sufrir más!!"

Ella sólo sonrió. "Es culpa de ambas, y tú lo sabes" se dijo interiormente  
"_Nah, sabes que no tenías más opción que ir a buscar a tu hermano, ya te lo dije, ¿vas a dudar por tu estúpido sentimiento de culpa otra vez?_" le respondió "_Era triunfar o morirse de asco, tú elegiste la opción que te brindó Triel, y fallaste, pero puedes enmendarlo, puedes salvarte igual!! deberías ser tonta para no aprovecharlo!!_"  
Ya habían hablado así antes muchas veces.  
"Si no iba yo, Triel habría encontrado a otra... y ahora Drizzt está sobre aviso" la sonrisa se amplió  
"..." la otra voz calló un momento "_Serás... de modo que fue por eso... me engañaste!! sabías que ibas a perder, lo sabías y te pusiste deliberadamente al frente de una misión que sabías que era suicida!!_"  
"Era lo que tú querías"  
"_Muérete!!_"  
"Llegas un poco tarde"

-Lo lamento, pero no -dijo al fin, dirigiendo la frase a la hermosa diosa de blanco -Tu paraiso es tentador, pero no es para mi, Eilistraee. No importa la piedad que tengas, yo sigo viendo la sangre en mis manos y la maldad de mis actos -respiró -Hace años acepté este camino sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás, sabiendo que mi destino era un sufrimiento mayor que el que pasé en vida. No tengo razones para intentar evitarlo, y espero que lo entiendas... 

"_Traidora, no puedes hacernos esto!! Vamos a pasarnos la eternidad siendo torturadas como esclavas!!_"  
"Lo sé"  
"_No puedes hacerme esto!!_"  
"Mírame"  
"_No puedes hacerte esto a ti misma!! tu eres buena, siempre lo has sido en tu corazón!! sabes que fui yo quien te hizo hacer esas cosas, échame la culpa a mi y sálvate, necia!_"  
"Tenemos conceptos distintos de lo que significa la palabra 'salvación'"

Con paso decidido y sin verse afectada por su lucha interna, Vierna volvió a caminar hacia Lloth.

-Espera! No puedes!! No puedes ir con ella, te hará daño, te hará daño, tu no mereces eso!! Sabes que no lo mereces!! -gritó Eilistraee

-Sé que me hará daño... pero sí que es lo que merezco... el mayor dolor del mundo, para la mayor cobarde del mundo -no se detuvo mientras hablaba -La cobarde que dejó morir a Zaknafein, que no siguió a Drizzt cuando podría haberlo hecho,la cobarde que cedió a los designios de Lloth solo por evitarse problemas... la cobarde que ha hecho llorar a su hermano... a mi hermano...

Recuerdos de la infancia del muchacho a su cuidado, los hermosos ojos violetas observándola mientras le repetía la lección, mientras escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, mientras obedecía cada orden.  
Mientras aquel látigo endemoniado rasgaba su pequeño cuerpo. Mientras de frotaba la mejilla caliente por la bofetada que le acababa de dar. Mientras escuchaba la noticia de la muerte de su padre.  
Mientras le sonreía, mientras hablaba con ella de manera casual en la casa, mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.  
Mientras la sostenía firmemente, con gran pesar, viendo como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo.

-Es lo que elegí... y acepto las consecuencias... -aunque en su corazón deseara que hubiera sido de otra forma

Igual que su padre. Muerta, pero en paz. Aunque fuera en un infierno. Seguiría estando en paz.  
Se detuvo enfrente de la diosa cruel que había regido toda su vida. En nombre de quien había cometido lo que sabía que eran verdaderas atrocidades. Y no tuvo miedo.

Su mirada era decidida, cuando la mano de Lloth le tomó de la barbilla y alzó su cara para verla bien. Y en unos segundos, Lloth ya no estaba ahí.

Vierna ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. La sonrisa de aquella cara se suavizó, el ceño se relajó y los ojos rojizos comenzaron a tornarse azules ante ella, mientras el vestido negro se deshacía en humo y los plateados cabellos cubrían aquel ágil cuerpo de bailarina.

-NAU!!!!! -gritó la voz de Eilistraee, solo que ya no era tal. El fino vestido blanco se oscureció rápidamente, ceñido al cuerpo de una mujer más adulta que contenía sin éxito una gran rabia.

-ES MIA!! has hecho trampa, ese alma es mia, ME PERTENECE!!!

-Sabes que no es cierto -respondió, sencillamente, la verdadera Eilistraee

Un brazo delicado de piel de ébano rodeó a Vierna, haciéndole sentir extrañamente relajada. Entrecerrando los ojos, se apoyó en aquella mujer de pupilas de zafiro, observándola con ojos desenfocados.

-Debo ir con ella... mi lugar no es este... yo no merezco esto... no... -suspiró -Yo podría haberme negado, podría haber sido distinta y no lo fui, no merezco una recompensa...

-No, tú la mereces... acabas de alcanzarla, Vierna, tu corazón lleno de pena ha elegido afrontar la culpa, y haciéndolo se ha salvado -susurró -Has abandonado ya toda la maldad que impulsó una vez tus actos, has decidido por ti misma el último tramo de este camino, y sabes una cosa? -se acercó a su oido -Él ya te lo dirá, pero... tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti

-Yo no...

-Fuiste como te obligaron a ser, y aún así sabías que estaba mal, y elegiste en consecuencia. Aceptaste lo que te tocaba y decidiste sacar un poco de partido para ayudar a quienes querías...

-Zak murió delante mia... y yo no hice nada...

-No podías hacer nada... y él se habría sentido muy triste de que hubieras hecho una tontería

-Estuve a punto de matar a Drizzt!!

-No lo hiciste... y sabes que en el último momento te habrías detenido a ti misma...

-No lo merezco... no merezco compasión...

-No es compasión lo que te ofrezco... -un dedo le acarició la cara -Sino esperanza y redención, un lugar donde puedas conocerte a ti misma, donde puedas aceptarte a ti misma.  
Un lugar donde descansar, un hogar, Vierna... la vida que tu misma te has ganado después de la muerte...

-SABES QUE NO ES VERDAD!! -gritó Lloth desde el otro lado -SABES QUE SIGO EN TU INTERIOR, TE SEGUIRÉ SIN DESCANSO!! ERES MIA, ME ACEPTASTE, ME VENDISTE TU ALMA!!!

-No... -respondió Vierna -Nunca llegué a entregártela del todo... una parte de mi siempre supo lo que hacía, se asqueaba y sabía que era un monstruo... pero nunca... nunca conseguiste hacerme ceder del todo... SÉ QUIEN SOY!! AÚN LO SÉ!!

Vierna cayó de rodillas al suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por caer.  
"_Sabes que es verdad, eso tienes que reconocerlo..._"  
"El precio fue demasiado alto"  
"_Perdón?_"  
"El precio fue alto, pero sigo sabiendo que lo fue... sigo sabiendo que hubo un precio..."  
"_Sólo hubo poder_"  
"Sólo hubo pérdida y humillación"  
"_No es verdad_"  
"Lo es... y lo sabemos... deja de intentarlo, te pasaste toda la vida intentándolo y aún no has conseguido hacerme callar... y no podrás..."  
"_Sí que podré_"  
"No, no podrás, porque tú no eres más que una parte de mi con la que tuve que cargar porque no podía ser de otra forma, te acepto, pero no me dominas, nunca lo hiciste... porque yo siempre supe lo que eras..."  
"_Y qué soy?_"  
"Eres el precio que tuve que pagar, y al mismo tiempo la recompensa... te haces llamar 'poder', pero solo eres una ilusión, un espejo vacío, no eres nada más que un sentimiento falso! Eres Lloth en mi corazón... y no vales nada, porque en realidad nunca te escuché, jamás te creí..."  
"_Maldita seas_"  
"Gracias a ti..."

-Soy culpable, sé que lo soy... mi alma no es tuya del todo, y no dejaré que lo sea, NO TE DEJARÉ!!

-NECIA!!

Una fuerte luz empujó a Lloth, que había avanzado ya la mitad de la distancia que las separaba y parecía a punto de atacar.  
Eilistraee se puso en cuclillas junto a Vierna.

-No la dejaremos... -un suave beso en su mejilla -Ya lo has entendido, tú solo te perteneces a ti misma, caminaste sobre espinos para aliviar a otros el camino, nunca esperaste nada a cambio... aceptaste tu destino hace años, ahora debes hacer algo más difícil, Vierna... has de aceptarte a ti misma...

Se dejó envolver por aquel abrazo, mientras sentía los niveos cabellos caer sobre su cara. Aquella mujer le alzó como si no pesara nada, y ella le devolvió el abrazo, y dejó que le llevara.

-Me ayudarás? -murmuró, casi agotada, sintiendo de pronto el peso de los años sobre su espíritu, empezando a volverse etérea sin saberlo

-Estaré contigo todo el tiempo...

-Y mi padre?...

-Nos está esperando

-He de darle una disculpa

-Por qué? 

-... -se mordió el labio -Hice llorar a mi hermano, sé que le he hecho sufrir...

-... -sintió su sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo -Te perdonará, no te preocupes...

"Y tarde o temprano, acabarás perdonándote a ti misma también"

Envuelta en el suave aroma de la muchacha, que no pudo reconocer como lavanda porque nunca había estado en la superficie, el alma de Vierna Do'Urden se durmió placenteramente, sin escuchar los chillidos de la deidad tanar'ri ya alejada de ellas, y arrullada por el suave viento del mundo que le esperaba al final de su vida.  
Y en su sueño vió de nuevo las sonrisas de su padre y su hermano.  
Y consiguió por fin encontrarse a si misma, justo en medio de los dos...  
"Mi hogar..." suspiró

Eilistraee sólo sonrió.  
-Ya he vuelto... -dijo en voz baja cuando entró en su plano -Shhh, no la despiertes, está dormidita...  
-... -él las miró largamente -Esperaré un poco entonces...  
"Tengo muchas cosas que contarle, pero si esperé toda una vida, puedo esperar un poco más...  
hija mia... bienvenida a casa..."

Home. Fin  
by MªJesús "Arigata" Portolés


End file.
